fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Guardians of the Relics
Guardians of the Relics, is the one of the first games made by trial, as well as a launch title for the Artillery Console. It is the First Game in the Guardians of the Relics Series. Story Death of The Defender In the Relic Tower, The Defender is fighting off an army. A mysterious figure hits The Defender, who then falls to the ground. Calling the man Fungo, The Defender then gets up and uses his sword to fight Fungo. After many minutes, Fungo cuts off The Defenders leg, and talks about "a new era," before kicking him out the window. A nearby Bucky Kittole sees The Defender hit the ground and runs over to him. The Defender slips a Green Bracelet onto Buckys arm. Theres a flash of light where the bracelet touches the skin, that quickly dies down. The Defender then tells Bucky to defend the relics, before he dies. Then, the top of the Relic Tower Explodes. Scaling the tower As Bucky heres the explosion, he sees members of the silence surrounding him, ordering him to give them the bracelet. He sees a sword on the ground that fell out of the tower during the explosion and picks it up, then defeats them. Then he goes around to the back and climbs up the stairs. When he reaches the destroyed sector, he sees Fungo and the silence. Fungo picks up a green orb when a mysterious force stops him. Then a mysterious figure emerges... Enter the Demigod This mysterious figure happens to be Satch Cronuson, telling Fungo that he will never take control of the relics. This makes Fungo angry so he orders Silence general adam to fight them, which triggers the first boss fight. After defeating adam, Fungo calls a retreat, telling them that he would be back. Afterward Satch takes a tower fragment and from it, recreates the destroyed part of the tower. Bucky asks who he is, then Satch decides to explain whats going on The Explanation Satch then goes on to expain. Fungo was a great lord. He used to help others. But then he heard about the Relics. His new goal was to get all of the relics. He summoned a great army from ashes of the dead and called this army the silence. He tried to take over the relic tower many times. This attracted the attention of the gods in the heaven realm, so they sent down satch to fight fungo. But know that fungo knew about the gods, he's learned how to counter them, he could hardly stop his power, no matteer how hard he tried. And along with the goal to control the relics, fungo also has a goal to destroy the heaven realm. The Land of Apar After Satch tells you that there is a spy pretending to be Fungo's Partner, you must explore the city to find him. You get to pick 3 relics to use as weapons. Once you leave the tower, the city is open to you. You are free to explore around. As you journey across the city, you find an alley that may lead to the Spy's current location. But blocking the way is a gang. You must fight the gang members, and the Leader, Sashila, who has a powerful torch blaster. After defeating them, you discover a passcode on one of the members. You continue down the alley into a building. Gang members are all around the building. As you make your way through, you find an elevator that is password protected. After entering the code, You head up the elevator into the unknown. More TBA Characters Playable Characters Bucky Kittole Bucky Kittole serves as the main character and protagonist of the game. He is a chef at a seafood restuaraunt before the defender gives him the bracelet. He then starts defending the relics. The bracelet allows him to wield and control the relics. He is also very skilled with any blade. He can summon his favorite blade, the demi sword, to where ever he is. Abilities *Can wield powerful relics without being killed *Can summon the demi sword to wherever he is *Can fire energy blasts *Can make brief vortex, sucking in things around him and releasing it with an energy explosion Satch Cronuson Satch serves as a playable character. He is a demigod and a son of Cronus that Cronus didnt know about. He has an ancient ancestor named Darby who had a legender sword called the Demi Sword, soon to be wielded by Bucky. He has many abilities, such as using one piece of something to create a whole object, as he did with the destroyed quadrant of the relic tower. He also has telekenetic abillities. Abillities *Can create a full object from a piece of something *Has telekinetic abilities *Can open a portal to the heaven dimension Robert Bracolie Originaly a member of the Silence, after seeing Fungo kill his brother Adam, he agrees to help Bucky. He can make people believe him, even when they know that its a lie. He can also shapeshift and make other things shapeshift. As a former silence member, Fungo can control him when his mind is open enough Abilities *Has power "Never tell a lie" (People will allways believe him) *Can shapeshift *Can alter the chemical makeup of matter *Disguise anything Mac Berg Mac is Bucky's best friend. After discovering what bucky is up to, he decides to help them stop Fungo. He weilds a spear and can use mysterious Crystals with weird powers. He can also understand any language Abilities *Can create and weild mysterious mystical gems, which can cast spells and upgrade weapons. *Can understand any Language Non Playable Characters Fungo Feretous Fungo serves as the games main antagonist. Always wanting to use the relics to gain power, Fungo raised an army called the silence in order to gain the relics and thier tower. He thinks that by gaining the relics, he can start a new era where he rules and can destroy the city of apar. Modes TBA Locations Relic Tower The Relic tower is the main setting for the game. It serves as the building where the relics are stored. The Defender protects the relics, but after his death, Bucky has taken up the role. Fungo blew part of it up to weaken the balance, the only thing that stood between him and unlimited power. Apar Apar is the city in which the game takes place. It is filled with strange places and people. It is the main place that Fungo wants to destroy. Heaven Realm The heaven realm is Satches home realm. Only gods and demi gods can open the portal. It appears when Satch tries to track down Fungonwhen they think that he went there. Category:Original Games Category:2018 Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Rated T Games